1. Field
The present application relates to compositions and methods for removal of metal ions from a sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
The treatment of heavy metal pollution is challenge for environmental protection. Heavy metals, for example some toxic metal ions such as Hg(II), Pb(II), Cd(II), Cr(III, VI), can cause serious damages to living organisms. Traditional methods for heavy metal wastewater treatment, such as chemical precipitation, electrolytic process, extraction separation, and membrane separation, are limited in their applications because of the inability to detect metal ions at low concentrations. There is a need for potent adsorbents that remove metal ions from a sample.